nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ella Estelle West
|placebirth = Charleston |function = West family matriarch, Charleston and Port Company owner, Cultural scholar |party affn = |language = English, French, Latin |religion = St. Benedict's Church |home = West Manor , Charleston , Sylvania |home2 = Atlanta, Georgia, United States |motc = |motc-term = |motc-election = |datebirth = August 8th, 1975 }} Ella Estelle West (August 8th, 1975 - Present) is a businesswoman and the matriarch of the locally influential West family. Ella Estelle was born in Charleston in 1975, and inherited the family matriarch title at the age of 23, when her father died of pancreatic cancer. She has led the family owned Charleston and Port Company through the Lovian Civil War, and is regarded as the Cautious Owner by company employees. Recently, Ella Estelle has invested in several Stephen Headland local funds, and personally supports the movement to establish the state of West Sylvania. She is the granddaughter of Darius West, and is married to Trevor West of Noble City. She and her family currently reside in the West Manor, although she also owns a home in Atlanta, Georgia. Biography Early life and career Ella Estelle West was born on August 8th, 1975, in Charleston, Sylvania, Lovia, to Marcus Robert West and Bailey Grace West. She was born at the Charleston General Medical Center, and was kept at the hospital for a day before being released to her parent's home at West Manor. Ella Estelle was born into the influential and wealthy West family, and had an older brother named Robert West II. When she was very young, she was said to be a very quirky and laughable child by the house keepers. As she grew older she became more calm, and by the age of four she enjoyed watching the sun rise and set over the surrounding farm. When she started private schooling at the age of five, her tutor remarked that she was very attentive and quite even if she did not explicitly understand something. Such a behaviour was unknown to the tutor, who later stated to the parents that Ella Estelle was one of the most well behaved pupils he had ever taught. Her private elementary education was much the same as her pre-kindergarten actions, where in as she was very quite and very mannered. Such well manners actually worried her teacher, who believed that Ella Estelle "had some sort of problem", because most children her age acted in quite the opposite way. Her parents assured her tutor that this was normal for their daughter, because "she attended Sunday church services every week and took her manners from her mother" as exclaimed by Ella Estelle's father. Such an attitude of attentiveness and quietness was kept throughout her middle and high school educations that were also both privately done by tutors. Her tutors reacted in the same manner as her elementary tutor did, and her parents again reassured them it was normal. At the age of fifteen during her high school tutoring did Ella Estelle begin to show interest in finance and economics. She was especially interested in the family business' peculiarity of being entirely family operated as opposed to being owned by multiple people like some larger corporations. She was given a day job at the company's warehouse in Charleston going over product shipments, earning her fifteen dollars an hour as a part time job. It was also at this age that she became good friends with some of the Charleston locals, and she often visited the hamlet to partake in causal meetings with her friends. When she finished her high school tutoring, Ella Estelle had become very fluent in the language of finance, and attended Columbia University in New York City for finance. It was two years into her attendance of Columbia University that Ella Estelle met Trevor West. Ella Estelle fell into a deep love for Trevor, and he did the same for her. They moved in together a year into their relationship, and it became apparent to both that they should become a married couple. During a dinner at La Cirque, Trevor proposed to Ella Estelle, and they married later that year at Saint Patrick's Cathedral. When Ella Estelle graduated she stayed in New York City to wait for Trevor to graduate, and the two returned to Lovia in 1997. When she came back to Lovia, she became the finance secretary for the Charleston and Port Company, a position she wanted to have ever since she finished her high school education. She bore Trevor Junior later that year, but decided to put him into public education so he would be able to have friends from a very early age unlike herself. Becoming family matriarch On October 16th, 1998, Ella Estelle's eighty-three year old father Marcus West died, and the title of family patriarch was supposed to move onto her older brother Robert II. However, Robert II refused to take on the title, as he was an author that did not want to be involved so heavily in the family business. He granted the title to Ella Estelle, who graciously accepted and became the primary owner of the family company and manager general of the family name. She soon learned that managing Charleston and Port was far more easier than she thought it would be, and soon took up the pastime of writing. She wrote of cultural values for locals of Stephen Headland, and generally began influencing people of the region to partake in their agricultural roots. Her most famous series of volumes known as the Treatise of the Bonney Planters, which create a cultural ideal that the Stephen Headland is vastly an agrarian and unique place. Using said values, she has influenced several aspects of the region, including dress, music, architecture, and the fine arts. Though these changes came slowly to the region over a period of time, her pastime works influenced the locality of the area. Ella Estelle continued to write while also managing the company, as business seemed to be consistently profitable and there was no need to be greedy and put too much focus on expanding the family's assets. Lovian Civil War Her idealistic visions of peace and agrarianism for Stephen Headlands were brought to a halt with the outbreak of the Lovian Civil War in 2011. Most of her family rallied in support of the rebels, and so did a large portion of the subculture she had influenced in Stephen Headland. However, she was able to stop conflict with any organizations, and even was able to quickly disorganize any attempt to rebel against the Lovian government. Even though she, her family, and her subculture starkly opposed the Southern Cross Alliance, she despised the fascists rebels with an even stronger hate. To keep her peoples calm at the supposed "occupation" laid out by the Alliance, she led group prayers every day at Saint Benedict's Church. Her group meetings called for peace with the Crossers, and that rebelling against the government was a very bad idea. Her daily rallies left a unique mark on her subculture, as religion was introduced as a medium to vent hate for others. Her contributions inspired the confessional prayer system now used by Saint Benedict's Church, where group mediation and praise can be used to let out the hate in the soul, and allow for the purity to enter without channeling powers against God and Jesus. These group prayer sessions deeply impacted the Bonney Planter subculture, and influenced most members to become members of the Saint Benedict's Church. After the Civil War ended, she was recognized by the local government of Charleston to be highly important in keeping the regional peace. Her efforts prevented the rebellion of a small group of people against the Lovian government, effectively revealing her ideals of peace to be represented in her subcultural ways. Financial recovery Personal life Views Religion Nuclear family Lineage Category:West family